Nobody
by Silver Katsuyami
Summary: She was something special to three men, in different ways, but she's determined to let the craziness they come with die with her lost feelings. They have other opinions on the matter. Set after Suicide Squad, features Riddler and Scarecrow. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a short story featuring my oc paired with Joker, Scarecrow and the Riddler.**

 **This is purely for fun, I own only my oc and my ideas. This is already a finished work, and I will be updating every Monday. In all honesty, the only reason I'm uploading anything is because I saw a commercial on Hulu, the one about sharing your work. This has been collecting dust since Suicide Squad came out, and only really took direction after hearing New Rules. Months later, this is what I have.**

 **Well, I hope you all enjoy. To new readers, welcome. To anyone stalking me, welcome back!**

I'm nobody, who are you? Are you nobody too?

1- Don't pick up the phone you know he's only calling cuz he's drunk and alone.

"You have 17 new voice messages. You have one saved voice message. To listen to your messages press one-" a sigh leaves soft lips, storm grey eyes roll.

"17? 17 messages. Jesus Harold Christ." a raspy voice mutters as she rolls over onto her back.

"Whatcha doin doll face? I've got rum and a collection of those stupid cartoons you like, call me back." she rolls her eyes, it was going to take more than that.

"To erase this message press 7- message erased. Next message."

"Dolly, where are you? I'm starting without you!" his voice is playful with a hint of anger at this point. She sighs again and rubs her temples. This is going to take a while.

"Message erased. Next message."

"You're pissing me off sweet cheeks. Answer meeeeeee." at this point his words slur and she knows he's more than halfway through the bottle.

"Message erased, next message."

From there the messages get worse, more belligerent, more mean, more personal. 14 messages of his temper tantrum should have tired him out at least.

She tosses her phone on the bed and runs her fingers through her black choppy bob. Some days she misses her long locks, days like today she's happy she changed it. She makes her way to the bathroom and takes a too long to hot shower.

She sits on her bed and turns on the tv, ready to sit through a marathon of Rick and Morty.

"These five words in my head scream are we having fun yet?" she groans as her phone begins to ring. She stares at the phone, fighting herself.

"Maybe if I answer and tell him to fuck off he'll leave me alone?" she mutters and before she thinks better she answers. She should have known better.

"Dolly?" god hearing his voice did things to her, knowing it's not a recording makes her heart skip a beat, she tells it to calm its ass down, that she isn't fuckin with him. He sounds exhausted. She wonders if he's slept.

"I'm nobody, who are you? Are you nobody too?" she says as she turns the tv down and leans back into the couch, closing her eyes and allowing herself one second to enjoy his voice in her ear.

"You didn't call me back. why." she can hear the temper trying to turn, and she fights back another fucking sigh.

"I had a long day, just not up for company." It's not completely a lie.

"No. you're avoiding me. Why?" he asks, she hears him take a breath. Smoking then, so he's not completely shit faced anymore, but he's not exactly sober either.

"I don't want to step on Harleys toes J. I don't need that little psycho lollipop after my ass." she pretends she's not bitter, fights down the voice screaming at her that Harley has no right, that she should rise and fight her for him. She was the one there for him, not Harley. _"Fuck I'm tired.'_ She thinks idly.

"If she ever touched a hair on you id kill her." his possessive growl makes her believe it...but still, she never did like drama, not to mention Harley would probably murder her before J could do anything about it.

"I'd probably end up dead first." she answers back, steeling her resolve, building it up, she had to.

"Have you stopped talking to them too?" she should have expected the question, but it was slightly left field.

"Yea actually I haven't seen them either." not a lie in the least and her heart aches over it, hurts terribly.

"Come back, Harley doesn't have to know." his voice is like honey, that deep growl that makes her toes curl. She pulls the phone back and stares at it. _'This mother fucker is trying to get me murdered. AND wants me to be the other woman. Fuck You dude!'_ her thoughts rage on her behalf.

"Where is she? Sleeping? Working at the club? You only call me when she's gone." and when he's drunk, or Harley pissed him off, or just because.

"I wanna talk about us Doll." the pet name rolls off his tongue in a way only he can do, he was doing a splendid job of keeping his temper. It surprises the hell out of her if she's honest.

"I told you J, I'm the only one or not at all. I can't handle tip toeing on glass around the man that supposedly loves me because of his psycho pet, any of them really. I was your ride or die, even when you were in Arkham. Harley doesn't, can't and won't love you like I do and you fucking know it, but you've made your choice and I've made mine J. I can't put myself through this anymore. Goodbye J." She tells herself she's not crying over him, but that's a lie.

"You're the only one?! When we've been sharing you?!" he yells in her ear and she guesses she is being just a smidge hypocritical. Just a smidge though.

"You all agreed to it, talked me into it is more like it, you all wanted it this way, I couldn't tell you no then. I am now." she hangs up and shuts off her phone; if he called again she'd crack.


	2. Chapter 2

2- Don't let him in, you'll have to kick him out again.

Three hard pounds on her door makes her look up from her book. She stands from her nest in the large chair and makes her way to the door, leaving her crochet blanket on the cushion. Another three knocks, more urgent. She knows that knock.

"Johnathan?" she asks softly once she reaches the door and she hears a grunt. Immediately her heart speeds up, something is wrong, he always announces himself. She opens the door and he stands there, holding his bleeding arm, mask shoved under his bleeding arm, gloves still on.

"Fucking hell come on." she pulls him into her home, locking the door behind them without a second thought.

"Shirt off, sit." she runs to the bathroom to grab her first aid kit, glimpsing the grey sweats and black tank top she has on in her floor length door mirror. She almost stops herself to fix her hair. She doesn't.

She pauses in the doorway; he's facing her in the chair, his eyes a dark blue. "Scarecrow." she says softly. Her heart and mind run in tandem wanting to fix everything, but she forces the thoughts back. ' _No you dumb bitch'._

"Ma Belle." his accent is heavy and makes her head swim, makes her wonder why she stopped talking to them if nothing else. Scarecrow and Jonathan had been her voice of reason, her confidants, Scarecrow especially. She could bitch to him and he would always keep quiet, even from Jonathan if she asked.

"Is Johnathan hurt that badly that you're who I see first?" she asks, a spike of panic setting in her heart.

"Easy mon cher, we will be fine." his accent falls off his tongue and is like velvet to her ears. She breathes a sigh of relief and makes her way to the table.

"Let me see." she says softly, beating down the longing in her bones to just curl into his lap as she crosses one leg over the other.

He puts his arm on the table and she grimaces as she begins cleaning it. He had discarded his coat and gloves on the free chair across from her. _'J's chair.'_

"Batarang?" she asks as she cleans the hole in his arm, trying to distract herself. He nods as he puts the mask that was in his other hand onto the table. She can feel his eyes watching her and she internally groans.

"There you go." she says after she's done stitching him up and the wound is wrapped. "You know I hate it when you analyze me." She says quietly.

"Thank you No-" she cuts him off, her name in his mouth isn't something she can handle. She can't handle the way his tongue rolls her name, that southern twang one of her greatest weaknesses.

"Nobody. are you nobody too?" she gives a small smile, eyes misting, and it takes everything in her to not make coffee and sit on the couch with him to talk the night away, watch Dateline, or read quietly. It hits her how much she missed him. How lonely her home is without the chaos of them.

"You're not a nobody." his accent is replaced by Johnathan's smooth voice, her heart skips a beat. _'This isn't fair.'_

"I am as far as everyone is concerned." she swipes a piece of hair behind her ear, not meeting his eyes, finding the microwave on her counter suddenly intriguing.

"I like it short." he comments and she can see the cogs turning in his head, trying to break down her reactions, new style, mannerisms, everything to see a change, the change she claims she made.

"I hate it when you do that." she mutters again, knowing it wasn't Jonathan she had said it to before and he smirks.

"I know you do, you know I can't help it. You look good." she can hear the accusation hanging in the air, can see him tense. She can see the storm rolling into his eyes, just waiting for a reason to unleash a torrent onto her.

"I've stopped talking to them too Johnny." she sees his shoulders drop just a bit and she sighs, running her fingers through her hair in frustration wishing for once since accepting her own decision and agreement that shit never hit the fan, that it didn't have to be this way.

"It's to much for me to deal with. J called me 17 times! I answered the 18th call, he's been texting non-stop. I asked for time, I told him Harley had to go. I doubt it will happen." she lets her shoulders drop and she sighs in exhaustion, in defeat.

"Come back to me, to us." the merge of the two personalities always takes her by surprise, Jonathan's smooth voice mixing with Scarecrow's southern almost growl.

"I can't. It wouldn't be fair, to them or me. Bye boys." she leans up and kisses both cheeks and retreats to her bedroom, leaving Johnny to let himself out. She slowly walks to her bed and curls up hugging her pillow tight, tears streaming down her face and she screams silently in agony, wishing with every fiber of her being she could keep him.


	3. Chapter 3

3- Don't be his friend, you're gonna wake up in his bed in the Morning

She groans as her phone pings annoyingly next to her head. She turns on the screen and hisses at the light. Really?! 1am?! She swipes to her messages and is immediately sitting up.

 **Noa, I tried what you told us to do. I've left you alone and actually pursued another. She left me, destroyed all my tech, I mean I can rebuild it but that's not the point. Can we meet for drinks? Please?**

Her heart aches reading the message. He did what she told him to, and it blew up in her face, now he's heartbroken...maybe...and wants her for comfort…maybe.

 **Sure Eddy. Our spot?** She shouldn't but she can't resist, not him. Never him. She throws the blankets off of her and stands with a stretch.

 **Actually I'm laying low at Grin and Bare it. They aren't here. I have a vip room, come dressed down.** She groans. It could have been any other place, but no. It was J's. _God damn he better appreciate this._

 **Eddy I swear to god if they are there I'm shoving my size six foot so far up your ass you'll be tasting my nail polish for years.**

Her eyes drift to her desk where she was filling out applications before bed, five in total. She quickly moves to her closet, tossing aside the fluffy black bathrobe and pulling on a wife beater and black sweats. She grabs her keys, brass knuckles, butterfly knife, ID and phone before she gets into her car and drives to the club.

"Oh I hope Veronica has VIP, baby needs a good fuckin drink." she mutters to herself as she kicks the car in park and makes her way inside. She smiles softly at the guard that's at the backdoor as she walks in, making her way to the VIP room from the back stairs.

"Noa!" she smiles at one Edward Nigma as he gives her a friendly hug, his smile not reaching his eyes. "I ordered your favorite. Veronica made it." he hands her a pink and yellow drink.

"Fucking wonderful." she sighs and takes a sip as she kicks off her shoes and sits in a plush chair.

"Are you-"

"Okay? No." he beats her to the punch, sitting across from her. He sighs and downs his drink, the ice clinking. Though his shoulders sink heavily, it's not from peace, they sink as if finally collapsing under the weight of the world.

"Reese was cheating on me with fucking Killer Croc! Of all fucking people! An animal?" he all but yells. She's taken aback, Eddy doesn't swear.

"That's...disturbing to say the least." she answers and sips her drink, at a loss for words, and trying to force very unwelcome visions from her mind with a shudder.

He snorts and presses a button on a small device on the low table to order more drinks. She watches as he takes a giant gulp of his drink.

"How are you holding up Noa?" he asks as Veronica brings their refills quietly, leaving without a sound but flashing Noa a smile.

Now it's her turn to down her mixed drink. With a heavy sigh she rakes a slender hand through her hair.

"I haven't slept right since. I've been a complete bitch since too, I've gone through four career changes because I've accidentally lost my shit on someone, I can't eat, and worst of all I can't look at another man without comparing him to one of you." she ticks off on her fingers before taking a sip of her new drink.

She leans back in the chair, moving to drape her legs over one arm and leaning against the other, taking another drink.

"You coul-" he begins but she shakes her head.

"I couldn't ask any of you for help. It's been killing me, but I feel like me again. I lost myself with you three. If one of you called, I was there no matter what I was doing. Mel and I reconnected a couple months ago. She's gotten me back to swimming and at the shelter on Fridays." she explains, cutting him off. She hopes he can see how good this has been for her, despite the negative aspects she was healing.

He's not amused at Mel's name judging by the look he gives her. She can't blame him either. Mel was the one who made her realize she shouldn't have to be Joker's other women. Both Eddy and Jonathan, even Scarrcrow, were loyal to her. She had even argued with Mel that she's seeing three men, how was that any different.

Mel had sighed and shook her head, telling her the glaring difference. Harley wasn't part of this. Harley was the intruder.

"Believe it or not she's been pushing me to contact all of you. J was her problem. Not you. Not Jonathan or Scarecrow. J and Harley." she finishes her own drink and the spark in Edward's eye warms her heart. He thought it was his fault somehow; somehow he had blamed the break up on himself.

They fall into an easy back and forth. Sometime later in the night she ends up sitting upside down on the couch. She watches as Edward takes the last big swig of his drink and grins.

"You know, everyone says Reese is loose. Maybe Killer Kroc's ten foot dick is all that she can feel." Just like she wanted, his drink came out of his mouth and she proceeded to break down into a pile of hysteric giggles. _'God it feels so good to laugh.'_

"That's….probably fucking true." He glares at her but his lips tilt up into a smile. Eventually they're sitting on the couch looking out at the nearly empty dancefloor from their room in the air, leaning into each other after a round of dancing to the jukebox in the corner, smiles plastered on their faces, their minds foggy.

They talk quietly of this and that, how she's doing and what her next move is, about his beginning plans of taking on Batman again. Soon she falls asleep leaning against his side and for the first time he notices she's not wearing makeup, her eyes are dark and have bags under them.

"She looks exhausted." He looks up to see Johnathan leaning over the couch looking down at her. Edward nods.

"She is. She's just too stubborn to take her words back, she misses us, all of us." His voice is soft as he moves a strand of hair from her face. Johnathan sits on her other side. She moves her legs over his lap in her sleep, her head rests on Edward's thigh.

"Why won't she just come back?" They both look up at the Joker who looks truly perplexed. His white button down is unbuttoned, his tie loose around his neck, and an almost empty bottle in his left hand, a frown on his red lips.

The two men on the couch glare at him, Jonathan's eyes a mix of light and dark blue. "Because of Harley! Noa was fine until you went and got Harley back." Edward points out quietly, viciously.

"Which was the biggest waste of time I've had to this day, you know Harley wasn't going to come with me, she wanted to stay with Deadshot and her new Backyardigans." Both men's eyes widen at this admission. His words slur slightly, as they have been lately, but his eyes are clear, focused.

"She heard about Noa. Somehow. She threatened her. At first I ignored it, then I threatened to kill her, then I almost did. That night I hit Noa, Deadshot had a gun pointed at her, that pretty little ruby light pointed straight at her pretty temple." He came around the couch to stand in front of the three.

"You acted out, hurt OUR NOA, because Deadshot had a mark on her." Scarecrow says quietly and the Joker nods.

"You honestly think I'd give her up any other way? I can't be everywhere, it's safer this way." As he talks, he lifts her body into his arms and sits between Edward and Johnathan, letting her stretch back across their laps as they pass the bottle in quiet peace.


End file.
